A holding plate for ski bindings is described in Austrian Pat. No. 114 326. According to this reference, it is already known to insert into the mass which forms the ski, which consists partially or totally of a plastic material for fastening of ski bindings on skis, a reinforcing plate, which serves as a base for the ski binding part which must be fastened to the ski. Similar inserts have later also become known in skis which consist of layers. It is thereby of no importance to which degree the individual layers consist of a plastic or of a nonmetal, since said layers are not sufficient for receiving screws therethrough to effect a holding of the ski binding parts to the ski.
Also various solutions are known which use for the release of a locking member in a ski binding part an electrically or electronically controlled impulse. For example, reference is made to German OS Nos. 2 139 557, 1 578 949, 1 578 974, 2 244 949 and Austrian Pat. No. 337 058. According to German OS No. 2 748 309, it is further known to use for detecting the loads, calculating and releasing of the binding, at least one primary electric circuit and in at least one additional circuit a device for producing an electric signal. In all of these conventional solutions, circuits are suggested which are sufficiently complicated for ski binding design due to the structure thereof, that such solutions up to now could practically not be sold on the market.
The purpose of the invention is to provide assistance here and a circuit arrangement or a circuit which results in a maintenance-free and watertight solution, which is also protected against external damage and is thereby economical in operation utilizing thereby partly and if desired structural parts which are already existing in the ski.
The set purpose is inventively attained by providing a circuit arrangement for facilitating an operation of at least one electrical load, in particular a signal transmitter, provided on a ski and which is fed by current from a current source, such as a battery. At least one plate is provided in the body of the ski and serves as an electrical conductor for the circuit arrangement. The conductor plate also serves as an anchor to which is secured the ski binding members.
Due to the fact that at least as one of the electric conductors of the circuit arrangement or of the circuit there is used a base plate which is provided in the body of the ski, the set goals are reached in a simple and inexpensive manner. The use of base plates which are provided in the body of the ski permits the electrical connection between two or more separate loads provided in the binding parts in or on the ski to be used as an impulse or signal transmitter in a conventional manner for operating of ski binding parts (release operation) and/or for indicating various conditions of the respective structural parts. Of course, it is to be understood that said structural parts may not only be ski bindings, but any desired other devices, for example ski brakes, ski locks, climbing aids and others.